zooglefandomcom-20200215-history
Oporatons
This section contains all the information you need to know concerning the race known as Oporatons. Oporaton History Oporatons originated on Ostarvis in the Andromeda Galaxy. They are known by other species for their excessive wealth from trading and their highly charismatic manner. They are incredibly skilled at negotiating at a majority of their power and technology comes from trading information for information with different species. The Oporatons grew their territory out across all of Andromeda and neighbouring planets but their goal was to spread across all over the other galaxies and have their trading outstretch across the entire universe. They tried for centuries to worm their way into their neighbouring galaxy, The Milky Way, however the humans were incredibly wary of the Oporatons, fully aware of their power presence outside their Galaxy. It was Salto Phalanx, a high ranking officer in the Phalanx family who ruled the Oporatons that discovered vital information from the Xxurblatons about how to transport beyond the limits of their galaxy. A Xxurblaton spy was caught drifting the Andromeda, apparently surveying the Opporatons trade, but underestimated the Oporatons superior tracking. Salto had pinned the Xxurblaton spy known as Xepthos and demanded to know what his business was. The young Xxurblaton wished to trade, supposedly, and thus named his demands. The Xxurblatons wished to construct a secret weapons factory in the Andromeda Galaxy in return for knowledge. Salto was intrigued and demanded to know what the information in which Xepthos held. It was the fundamental mathematical patterns of dark matter which composed the universe, otherwise known as Gamma Streams. It was with this that Salto and the Oporatons could travel to other galaxies and expand their trade. Xepthos and Salto had returned to the high court of Orion in the capital of Ostarvis and consulted the elders in the Phalanx. They were highly intrigued with the offer and decided they would allow it, and so the Xxurblatons went ahead using the small planet of Zurbarus as their headquarters for their military base. It took several years to fully grasp the knowledge Xepthos passed on and it was during a trip to the Milky Way borders that Salto had an idea. He wished to give the humans this knowledge in exchange for trade posts in various human colonized planets. Upon reaching the Milky Way, it was here he encountered Rudd Ciasall. Salto discussed his offer using his incredibly strong wit and negotiation and was successful. After a few years the Oporatons decided to move Salto to live in Mercury and set up a trading base and establish close links with the humans as well as keep a close eye on them. The Oporatons were now in a position to monitor both then humans and the Xxurblatons. Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Evolution Religion Oporatons believe there are two places they can go after death: 'The Feast of Okantar' or 'The Basin of Shev' The Feast of Okantar The Oporaton afterlife for those who have lived a good life is known as 'The Feast of Okantar'. This ongoing feast has every food and drink imaginable and the deceased gain a space at the table besides their friends and family. At the head of the table sits 'Venoms' the Oporaton deity, who is believed to have created the Universe. In fact, Oporatons are taught that Venoms put so much energy into his creation, that the feast acts as a way to regain his strength, a hunger which many believe will never be sated. This is how Opoartons explain the seeming lack of a higher power in this dimension. The Basin of Shev Opporatons who live a wicked life however, are sent to 'The Basin of Shev' where they are eternally damned to clean the plates of those who sup at the feast. A mark of respect towards the recently deceased is to whisper: "May a seat be pulled for you at the feast." On the flip side of this, there is no greater insult to those who follow Venoms than to say: "The pots are piling!" It is not advisable to goad Oporatons in this manner. Whilst other species find this creation story humorous, many have died believing they have a place at the Feast of Okantar. To the Oporatons it is as sacred as life or death.